


Alone

by asianlychallengedasian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, But not really i just cant put the words to it, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Mentions of Imprisonment, No P5R spoilers, imposter syndrome, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianlychallengedasian/pseuds/asianlychallengedasian
Summary: There's nothing.Everything is nothing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Alone

He wants to be alone.

It’s tedious always having company, it wears him out so that he just can’t sit alone for one second, not even in the bathroom as Morgana insists on joining him inside.

He wants to be alone.

Every morning he wakes up to an insatiable beast– no, infact, many insatiable beasts, swarming like buzzards around his head. The ache gets worse throughout the day as the carrion stab and peck at his skull, trying to reveal the deepest part of himself.

He wants to be alone.

Every word is like nails on a chalkboard. He’s Sisyphus, pushing every sentence up that steep, steep incline until it all comes crashing down around him.

He wants to be alone.

When he lays awake in the middle of the night, besieged by demons that lay dormant, it’s silent for all but Morgana breathing at the edge of the bed. 

He wants to be alone.

Sitting at that worktable, Morgana fast asleep on the bed, he whittles down a piece of wood into a sharp spear, and snaps it.

He wants to be alone.

As he recovers from his injuries, Morgana stays with Futaba. In the depths of the night, he wakes up, screaming. He’s alone. There’s no one there. 

He doesn’t want to be alone.

Alone with his empty thoughts, he lays quietly within the holding center. He might as well be screaming, the him inside of him wants someone anyone to mimic, to replicate. Because without anyone…

He doesn’t want to be alone.

It takes a while to get back into the swing of things when he returns to society. All the lights are a little too bright, all the sounds are a little too loud. But with others around him, he has something to bounce off of. It’s not silent. It’s not just him.

He doesn’t want to be alone.

The road trip home with his friends gives him one last burst of energy, one more ounce of strength to actually go home. He doesn’t know how he’s going to cope with having no friends once more. He can’t see how the new him will even survive.

He doesn’t want to be alone.

Alone in his room, it’s silent. There’s nothing. He is nothing, nothing without others. He is but a mirror, built upon others’ cognitions of him. He is an actor on stage, fit to any role he’s put in.

He doesn’t want to be alone.

But he is.

_ I don’t want to be alone. _


End file.
